warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bri Rependata
Life before Warehouse Bri's life revolved around history and volunteer work, so when she began volunteering at the local museum in Rhode Island, she was thrilled...but history had things in store for her. When ever she was on the clock, artifacts would seek her out and 'hitch' a ride with her home without her knowing. Soon, the museum began to realize the connection between the missing items and Bri and had her arrested. She managed to plea ignorance due to the lack of evidence, she was released, but every time she volunteered at a new museum, the pattern would repeat. This would eventually get her black listed from every museum on the East Coast. This constant arresting caused her to lose friends to the point where every thought she was a kleptomaniac and would take anything, given the chance. Over time she managed to 'steal' Amelia Earhart's Scarf, Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Hat, a Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette, and quite a bit more. Warehouse After getting blacklisted from pretty much every museum in the surrounding states, Bri got an invite to South Dakota and a Greyhound bus ticket. Since she really didn't have anything that was keeping her at home, Bri packed her bags and headed out to Univille, South Dakota. When she arrived, she met Tyler Lepido and Matt Sordens who both had received identical invitations. It wasn't until Leena introduced herself to the unsuspecting teens that Bri's life was turned upside down. They had been contacted by Leena to form a team of Warehouse consultants called H.A.R.P. (Historical Artifact Recovery Personnel) to SBT artifacts around the globe with their international immunity. In the Warehouse, It turned out that the three teen were 'aurally linked' to artifacts, causing artifacts to be 'attracted' to them. They also could negate 90% of the downsides of most artifacts as well as each holding a unique ability. Bri could identify the artifact upon sight (just the actual item, no other details). This was rather useful when they pinned down the source of an artifact, but couldn't find it, such as when the they collected Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape . After she came into contact with Thresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip and used it on Tyler, the two of them became closer over time and became known as the Warehouse's lovebirds. Seeing this, Esher paired her up with officially with Tyler. As part of H.A.R.P., Bri is allowed to bring three artifacts with her on missions at a time. Bri commonly packs: *Aesop's Pendant (replacement for the Peace Medal) *Atticus Finch's Pocket Watch *Original Skeleton Key *Sacagewea's Indian Peace Medal *Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip Over time, she was able to hone her ability to detect if an object was an artifact or not by feeling what she called the Trace. She once told Leena, Aden, and Sandy that it's almost as if the can 'feel' the energy an artifact gives off and the concentration of it, much like a Geiger counter does with radioactivity. She seldom uses it, preferring to user her mind before her ability, but in some cases, she calls upon it. Personality Being a bit more reclusive, Bri tends to stick to the safer path and usually acts a voice of a reason not only for the H.A.R.P., but also in the Warehouse at times as well. Due to all the time she spent volunteering at museums (before getting blacklisted), she never makes a plan before gathering as much knowledge on the issue at hand. Also because of her time at the museums, she is a proficient public speaker and usually is the one to introduce H.A.R.P. to the local authorities. While under the control of Berkley's Whip, Bri's psyche was switched to that of a power-hungry dominatrix with a need to satisfy herself. After 'playing' around with Tyler and having the whip neutralized, a small bit of the sadistic persona stayed with her. Coming out of her shell, she began to become a more pro-active member, training with the whip and Sabine so she could also fight alongside her fellow Consultants. This also lead to her and Tyler to begin dating. While she is still a voice of reason, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. More interestingly, ever since she was able to train herself to use Berkly's Whip, there's a good chance that a smidge of the dominatrix is still within her, as seen when she and Tyler were collecting the Terri-Jean Bedford's Bondage Straps . She was able to identify what each piece of 'equipment' was and knew about the Beford trial. Quotes *"Save the electric puns for later zappy" :: -''Haywire'', keeping Matt quiet when approaching Original Empire State Building Spire *"Alice is a day in the park compared to that...thing." :: -''The Devil Inside'', Bri pointing to the Waltor Halloway's Crucifix Trivia *When not on the clock with the Warehouse, she works part-time with the local diner **Occasionally sneaks home pie for Pete and the others *Is an avid lover of romance novels. Has a whole stack of them in her room, earmarked too her favorite parts. *May or may not have a bit of a leather fetish due to her time with Berkley's Whip *While Tyler is learning sword fighting from Aden, Bri is learning some self-defense from Myka. **Note, she has learned a bit, so don't sneak up on her in a dark aisle *Like her picture shows, she can play the violin and fiddle (the latter if pushed to do so) **Rival Artifact: The Devil's Golden Fiddle *While typically deathly afraid of zombies and the undead, she has been able to pull herself together around Old Bone *Her first name, "Bri", a female variant of Brian, means "Strength; force; power," and is of Celtic origin. **Her surname "Rependata", is a reference to the moth Alcis repandata, the "Mottled Beauty". They are known for their characteristic pale "zig-zag" line across the hindwing, and flies at night in June and July. ***This surname is a reference to the story "Moths Shall Play", the debut of the agents of H.A.R.P., as well as her relationship to Tyler Lepido, whose surname also relates to moths. Collected artifacts *Brutus's Dagger *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Christopher Reeves's Superman Cape *Cask of Amontillado *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Original Wind & Fire Wheels *Lara Croft's Holsters *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Affectos Category:H.A.R.P.